


Legion/Titans: When You Adopt A Man And His 7 Year Old Daughter

by JudeDeluca



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Legion of Super Heroes (TV), Legion of Super Heroes - All Media Types, Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Titans (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 14:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16599251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeDeluca/pseuds/JudeDeluca
Summary: Just some general nonsense drabbles about the cartoon Legion having "Adopted" Arsenal and Lian Harper from the misery of the regular DC Universe.





	Legion/Titans: When You Adopt A Man And His 7 Year Old Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> I love the Legion and I love the Titans, and one of my biggest dreams is to introduce Roy and Lian to the Legionnaires in an official series. I don't know how much I'll do with this but I at least wanted to post this.

“And in here, we have what is commonly called the ‘Bathroom,’” Cosmic Boy motioned as he led Arsenal and Lian Harper into one of the main bathrooms in Legion HQ. Saturn Girl and Lightning Lad followed their co-founder and the father-daughter duo, visibly cringing at Rokk’s “Tour.”

“I-I know what a bathroom is, Mr. Cosmic Boy,” Lian tried to explain as she walked by her father’s side.

“Yes, but as you can see, things have changed in the last few centuries.” Rokk smiled, obviously thinking a 7 year old girl would be so easily impressed by plumbing.

“Over here, we have a ‘sink,’” Rokk made airplane motions with his hands as he gestured towards the row of sinks. “It’s used to ‘wash’ your ‘face,’” he mimicked washing his face with a towel. “Wash wash, get it? You understand wash wash?”

Lian and Roy were understandably confused and freaked out by this while Garth and Imra looked visibly embarrassed and annoyed.

“Uh-“ Lian tried to say before Rokk cut her off, holding up a red plastic toothbrush.

“And here is what’s known as a ‘tooth brush,’ oooooh,” Rokk slowly explained to the young girl. “We use this to brush brush our teeth. Brush brush!”

Roy was now holding Lian in his arms as she buried her face in his neck out of fear of what Rokk would do next. Roy was not amused.

“Dude if you don’t stop scaring my kid I’m gonna stick that brush brush in your eye eye,” father Harper threatened.

“You’ll have to forgive Rokk,” Garth sighed and apologized as he placed his metallic arm around Rokk’s shoulders. “He means well, but sometimes he’s full of crap crap.”

“Oh my God God,” Imra moaned as she rubbed her temples.


End file.
